


À l’envers

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witch!Jaida, Witch!Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Translation errors and magic spells don't mix.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Decode [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Kudos: 11





	À l’envers

“Well fuck you too!” Nicky shouted at a laughing Widow as he left the apartment. Nicky huffed attempting to wave her hands, only to have the gravity of the spell slam them back against the ceiling.

“Siri,” Nicky sighed defeated “Call Jaida.”

  
The dial tone started ringing “What’s up?” Jaida answered after a few rings.

“Me. I fucked up a spell, I’m stuck on the ceiling and Widow won’t help me get down.” 

“Oh honey.” Jaida said obviously trying not to laugh “Translation error?”

“Yes, I could’ve sworn I had it this time.”

“Okay, I’ll be home in minute, hang in there.”

“Ha ha.” Nicky said sarcastically before Jaida hung up.

A few minutes later a swirling golden portal opened in the living room and Jaida stepped through. “Oh hun.” Jaida said, putting a hand over his mouth to cover a laugh as he looked up at Nicky.

“Just get me down.” Nicky pouted.

“In patiens.” Jaida waved his hands, magic swirling between his fingers as Nicky slowly started to descend back down to the carpet. “You okay sweetie?” Jaida said extending his arms, pulling Nicky into a hug.

“It’s just my pride that’s bruised.” Nicky sighed hugging him back. “I’ll be sticking to French spell books, for the time being.” She added when they pulled away. 

“Probably for the best, come to me if next time.” Jaida looked over to Nicky’s spell books that he had been using. “And it’s a very good thing you did this inside.”


End file.
